


The Tea Store Chronicles

by Yuzusholuv



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cafe AU, M/M, Tea Store Employee Yuzuru, They aren’t skaters, youll find out what Shoma does when Yuzu does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzusholuv/pseuds/Yuzusholuv
Summary: Yuzuru works at a Tea Store. There’s an odd customer. It’s a problem.





	1. Sho-kun?

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely ridiculous and I love it. I’ll add to this story with little scenes as inspiration hits. Thanks to the friends I threw this at yesterday because I couldn’t get this AU out of my head.

This wasn’t where Yuzuru intended to be. It wasn’t surprising but it wasn’t where he intended to land when he came home from university. He left with big plans but he supposes that helping his family run their small tea store in Nagoya wasn’t the worst of jobs, and with the help of his father he could break the experience paradox, take on more of the responsibilities he would need if and when he decided to do something else for a living. It just wasn’t what he planned to do. He never planned to work at the family tea store. In fact, he had never actually worked in it before now. His parents never pressured him to and he was too busy studying.

Which is why he was totally unprepared when a customer came in, said hello, went to the couch in the far corner of the store, plugged his phone into the wall and laid down.

When the man did not approach the counter after 10 minutes, Yuzuru was frustrated. This wasn’t appropriate. This wasn’t how patrons were supposed to act. Maybe he thought that someone was to come take his order? That had to be it. He would do that and then explain that people place orders at the counter and it would all be taken care of if this man decided to come in again.

So Yuzuru walked over to the lounging guest and asked with the most professional voice he could muster “Welcome, would you like some tea?”

“Not today thank you!” came a soft voice, and then he looked up at Yuzuru and smiled, and….

“Oh okay, have a good day!” Yuzuru speedily rattled out and hurried his way back behind the counter. He couldn’t kick him out right? That would be rude. He supposed he could let him stay today. No issue with that right?

Except it wasn’t just that day. Every day that week he watched as the same customer came in, plugged in his phone, and laid down on the couch, staying for hours and then walking out without ordering. The most he got was a hello and a goodbye. He didn’t even know this man’s name. At the end of the second week one of his friends from university had come to visit him. The customer left for the evening, and Yuzuru groaned and slumped on the table.

“That’s the guy I was talking about. He does it every day and I don’t know what to do.”

His friend looked and him and chuckled, “I understand your problem now.”

“You do?” Yuzuru asked, relieved, as he peeked up from the table.

“Yeah. He’s hot.”

**

At the end of the month Yuzuru was at his wits end. He didn’t know what else to do so over dinner he decided to bite the bullet and talk to his mother.

“Hey mom, so I’ve been having a problem at the store.”

“Hmm? What is it?”

“There is this customer? He keeps coming in and not ordering anything. He just sits and plays on his phone for a few hours and then leaves.”

“Oh! You mean Sho-kun?”

Yuzuru blinked incredulously at her, and in the driest tone possible he asked, “I don’t know, mom. Do I mean Sho-kun? Does Sho-kun regularly take up space, use our wifi and power and spend no money?”

Laughing, his mother smiled at him “He is fine. He’s been coming for years. Don’t worry about him. He’ll let you know if he wants something.”

**

Yuzuru felt marginally better the next day. Though the situation still felt off, letting this odd stranger hang out in their tea store was what his parents wanted, so it’s what he would do. He took a drink of the strawberry black tea he had made for himself as the bell rang. He looked to see who it was, and promptly choked on the tea when he saw his daily headache walk in, only today, he was decidedly dressed down. Just a T-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. He bowed, said hello, and continued his daily routine. Yuzu watched him recline on the couch and hardly stopped staring until he left again.

  
Has Sho-kun’s ass always looked so unfairly attractive?


	2. On Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a hot summer day.

The air was sticky and the heat unbearable, and Yuzuru took advantage by offering a discount on iced tea. He himself wasn’t a big fan, preferring his teas hot in any temperature, but with the blazing summer sun people were coming in constantly to get relief from the heat and something to cool them down. Yuzuru was busy running back and forth to the ice machine, to the boiler, the cash register. Trying to push teapots and tumblers to customers as they waited for their brew to be ready. Time passed quickly that morning and before he knew it was afternoon. He looked around and was a bit… worried? Relieved? that Shoma’s normal spot was empty. It was the first day that Shoma hadn’t been their precisely on time according to the schedule Yuzuru had been learning. He was so busy he didn’t notice when the time he usually arrived had come and passed. After a few minutes of thought, he shrugged and went behind the counter content to complete his day without the distraction.

He was in the back starting to eat his lunch when he heard the door ring alerting him of another customer. Yuzuru walked out with a smile and saw Shoma. His face was flushed in a fascinating pattern and he was breathing heavily, looking down at the counter where he sat. Hair wet with sweat, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt that was sticking tightly to his skin, Yuzuru took a second to catch his breath.

“Can I get you something?” Shoma had still not ordered anything in the times he had been there, but Shoma also had never sat at the counter before.

“Ye—Yeah. Can I have a glass of ice water? It’s hot out there. I’m so thirsty,” Shoma asked breathlessly, looking up at Yuzuru with a shy smile.

“Oh! Of course.” He responded quickly, a bit surprised that Shoma had accepted his offer. The fact that he still hadn’t ordered tea still registered in his brain but Yuzuru went to the back and got him a glass of ice water quickly and returned, handing it to him.

Shoma took the cup from him, lifted it to his lips and drank it down quickly. When the water was gone his eyes fluttered closed and he let out a deeply satisfied moan before setting the cup down.

“Thank you, Yuzuru-san,” He gasped out. “That was exactly what in needed”

Yuzuru was biting his lower lip and could feel the red spreading to his face. Shoma was unfair. He looked almost indecent, and the sounds he was making? And when did he learn Yuzuru’s name? This was the most they had talked and they still hadn’t exchanged names and he absolutely never said Shoma could use his first name.

As Shoma moved from the counter slowly over to his normal perch, Yuzuru was preoccupied with his brain replaying Shoma’s breathless Yuzuru-san over and over. He composed himself before someone could come in, accepting that he would more thoroughly think about the way he looked and sounded when said his name and the way it made Yuzuru feel later, when he had more privacy.

Towards the end of his shift he looked over to where Shoma was sitting and saw Shoma looking up at him. When Shoma noticed he had gotten his attention, he waved and smiled at him. Today is weird, Yuzuru thought as he walked over.

“Can I have some tea? I’m still thirsty,” Shoma asked hopefully.

Finally. Yuzuru responded with a smile, and a polite, “Of course, what would you like?”

Shoma smiled and sat up before pursing his lips “I think it’s a mix of the rooibos with mango in it and the herbal strawberry over ice?”

Yuzuru on principle does not like mixing blends. They take different times to brew so you don’t get the full effect of both, or you could over brew one, or burn one. Of course Shoma would want a mixed tea.

“Is that okay?” Shoma asked tilting his head when the pause lasted a bit too long and it broke Yuzuru out of his judgment of Shoma’s order.

“Sorry. Yes. I can make that for you. Did you need any sweetener?” Adding sugar to tea was almost sacrilegious to Yuzuru. It masked the flavors in most, but though it hurt him to add the teaspoon of sugar to one of his favorites he accepted that some people needed a little bit of sweetness.

“Oh yeah, not too much though this time…Maybe…5?” Shoma replied thoughtfully.

Yuzuru choked. 5?! 5 teaspoons was way too much!!

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Yuzuru breathed out quickly as he blushed, this time from embarrassment. “I’ll get that started for you.” He hurried behind the counter to start preparing the absolute monster of a drink Shoma sentenced him to create. “You’re lucky you’re pretty.”

He could have sworn he heard Shoma giggling on the couch. _I didn’t say that out loud, did I? ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Send me a message on twitter if you have requests for the boys 😂


	3. Glass

It was a slow day again at the shop and Yuzuru had taken to polishing the glass teapots while he waited for a customer to come in. It was a soothing practice and gave him time to think while still being productive. He’d had a lot of time recently. It has been slow all month, and this week not even Shoma had come in. He was starting to get a little worried. Until now Shoma had been in every day. Even though he refused to accept that he missed having him around, he did wonder what was going on. Yuzuru sighed as he put down the pot he had just finished and picked up another one. That's when he heard the bell ring. He looked up to see who had come in the door it felt like time stood still. 

Walking in the door was Shoma.

Shoma.

Yuzuru’s mouth went dry. Shoma’s hair was pushed back. Most of it staying in place but a few strands had come loose. It wasn't just his hair however that floored Yuzuru. No. Shoma was absolutely wearing makeup. Not a lot but Yuzuru could see the bit of eyeshadow and liner, a bit of color on his lips and some contouring had definitely happened. Shoma was stunning and Yuzuru was frozen. 

In the seconds it took Yuzuru to process the absolute beauty that was Shoma, the teapot from his hand. It felt like it was falling forever. Yuzuru scrambled to catch it, to keep it from shattering on the floor. He failed in a dramatic fashion: knocking cups to the ground as well as the teapot he had just finished polishing. There was a huge crash as shards of glass scattered over the floor.

“Yuzuru?” he heard exclaimed worriedly from Shoma. As he looked up to tell him everything was fine, he saw Shoma walk past him and grab the broom and dustpan from the back. Shoma kneeled down next to him and started helping clean up the shards around them. That broke Yuzuru from his second frozen state and he started cleaning as well. 

They worked diligently and silently until there was nothing left. When they were done Shoma looked at him concern in his face. “Are you feeling okay? You never drop things and you’re looking kind of red.”

“I’m fine. I’m fine really. Uh… thank you. For helping. You really didn’t have to.”

Shoma smiled at that “It’s okay. I thought I scared you so I wanted to help clean up the mess.”

“Right uh… Did you want something to drink?” 

“No no, I’m good, I just wanted to come play today.” holding up his Switch with a smile and then Shoma turned and set up on the couch.

Yuzuru watched as he went and then closed his eyes to compose himself. Missed him. Yeah right.

He went to the back and grabbed a cup, filling it with ice water and came back out to watch the store. Shoma sat clacking away in his normal corner and Yuzuru was content to watch him. That is until the absolute terror that was Shoma decided to strike again.

He stretched. His back arched gracefully, shirt pulled tight against his body and showing just a little hint of his stomach. His eyes closed looking so peaceful. And if that wasn't enough to destroy Yuzuru’s brain, he let out the most obscene groan of relief. 

Yuzuru’s glass slipped through his hand and shattered on the counter. Twice. Shoma had made him drop and break something twice. In one day. He absolutely was a menace. He went to pick up one of the shards and hissed as it cut his hand.

“Yuzuru! Stop!” 

Shoma was rushing over to him and took his hand to look at it. “You’re bleeding!”  
Again Shoma went behind the counter and with ease found the first aid kit. “Sit down let me take care of it.” he said moving Yuzuru to sit on one of the stools away from the mess. He pressed gauze against the cut. “Just hold this here while I clean up the glass.” 

He did as he was told as he watched Shoma make sure everything was safe and then pulled a chair up in front of him and reached for Yuzuru’s hand again “Let me see?”

Shoma careful looked at his hand, wiping away the dried blood and placing a bandage over top of it. He looked up at Yuzuru “Maybe you should close the store for the day? Something has to be wrong.” 

“No no I’ll be okay I promise. We only have two hours left anyway”

Shoma stared at him for a bit before speaking again. “Then why don’t you come sit with me? At least it's more comfortable on a couch then stools. You’re still red.”

Yuzuru hesitated but agreed. Shoma looked so concerned and at least if he was sitting on a couch with him he wouldn’t be able to break anything else. 

They sat in silence for a bit as Shoma picked his game back up. When it was clear that Shoma had finished a round Yuzuru finally spoke up again. “So, what is it you do for work?”

“Oh! I’m a model”

Yuzuru choked which made Shoma turn to him concerned again.   
“Yuzuru you seem really sick…”

“Yeah, yeah maybe I am.” Yuzuru said getting up. “I am going to close up early.” 

He quickly made his way back to the counter to start shutting down muttering under his breath “A model, of course you are. Of course hes a fucking model”

He didn’t see Shoma smile down at his game when he definitely heard him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Life is busy but I got a random burst of inspiration last night and wrote this mess in.... 30 minutes. Enjoy!
> 
> Please please send me ideas for things you want to have these boys go through XD

**Author's Note:**

> if you have funny ideas of things to happen in this Tea Store you can dm me on twitter @yuzusholove ♥️


End file.
